1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a shearing machine for cutting or shearing sheet-like workpieces such as sheet metals, and more particularly the present invention pertains to a shearing machine which is provided with a scrap removing means for removing scraps produced from workpieces during shearing operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well-known, a shearing machine which is often provided with a pair of upper and lower blades is used to cut or shear a sheet-like workpiece such as a sheet metal into many finished sheets which are referred to as blanks. After a work-sheet that is a sheet-like workpiece has been sheared into as many blanks as possible in such a shearing machine, the end portion of the work-sheet which is often clamped by a clamping means cannot be utilized as a blank and is disposed of as a scrap.
Heretofore, it has been customary that scraps produced from work-sheets during shearing operations are handled in the same manner as blanks to be mingled into blanks. Accordingly, it has been necessary in conventional shearing machines to pick up or select out scraps from blanks after work-sheets have been sheared in shearing operations.
There have been some shearing machines which are provided with a scrap removing means for removing a scrap each time when a work-sheet has been sheared into blanks. However, in conventional shearing machines, such a scrap removing means is so arranged as to remove scraps at a position where work-sheets are to be fed to be sheared. Accordingly, it has been conventionally disadvantageous that work-sheets cannot be fed to be sheared when scraps are being removed with a result that plenty of idle time is necessary, even if a scrap removing means is provided.